a pretty good retirement
by Lilfluffypsycho
Summary: In 2021 Viktor finally retires from competitive skating. What will he do now? coach? open a rink? he has no idea how to spend his free time until a holiday abroad gives him a way to make his retirement more interesting.
1. chapter 1

this is set in 2021. five years after the cannon story line

Ages -

Viktor - 33

Yuuri - 29

Yuri - 20

Otabek - 23

Chris - 31

JJ - 25

Yakov/Lilia - 75

* * *

"I'm retiring"

The crowed gasped as those words left Viktors mouth.

After his gold medal come back at the 2017 Russian nationals Viktor had won a silver in his first Grand Prix back in the game, narrowly missing Yuri Plisetskys score by two points.

He brought it back winning gold in the 2018 and 2019 GP finals. In the September of 2018 Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were finally married, it was only a small wedding with family, close friends and of course their furry ring bearer watching the happy couple tie the knot after a long two year engagement, shortly after the wedding Yuuri announced his premature retirement from competitive skating, deciding to start up skating classes at Ice Castle.

In 2020 Viktor Nikiforov, now aged 32, wasn't as flexible or as agile as his younger competitors but he still managed to secure a silver medal being a few points ahead of JJ, the crowds still cheering and screaming for the legendary Viktor Nikiforov.

The year 2021 was a bad one competition wise for Viktor, the now 20 year old Yuri stormed pasted his older rink mate securing a gold in every competition making it his best year yet. Viktor struggled the entire season, after falling and almost having to pull out of the cup of China he just managed to just make it into the Grand Prix barely scraping into third place with Yuri and Otabek taking gold and silver.

"So Viktor how are you feeling about your first bronze in years?" A news reporter asked the silver haired skater as he exited the ring "a little disappointed. I hoped for gold at least one last time" Viktor said with a small shrug.

"Last time?" The reporter queried the mans choice of words. Viktor nodded "I'm retiring"

The crowed gasped as those words left Viktors mouth. "Permanently this time" the skater added.

"R-Retiring?" The reporters eyes widened at the statement "Viktor.. wow.. I don't think anyone was expecting this from you.. what made you come to this decision?". Viktor smiled "I can't keep up with the younger competition anymore, my fall in the cup of China made me realise that I'm not as young as I used to be, I turned 33 a week ago, I'm retiring now while I'm still on the podium".

Before the reporter could ask another question Viktor had already moved away, walking to Yuuri and slipping his hand into his husbands "I'm proud of you" Yuuri said softly, smiling at his lover.

Viktor sighed softly and gave a small nod "let's get back to the hotel.. I'm not in the mood to deal with any more reporters" he spoke quietly, frowning at the floor. Yuuri nodded in agreement "good idea.. there'll be plenty of time to talk to them at the banquet tonight once you've rested" he chirped happily. Viktor couldn't help but smile, it always cheered him up seeing Yuuri so happy.

The pair managed to get back to their hotel room pretty easily, most of the reporters wanted to speak to Yuri who had won his second GP gold in a row - the fourth gold in his senior division career.

First thing Viktor did was flop on the couch and sighed, grabbing the laptop from coffee table "I'll make us some dinner. Any requests?" Yuuri asked looking over his shoulder as he walked to the little kitchen, only getting a shrug in reply. Yuuri frowned slightly "you ok babe?" "M fine..." Viktor sighed, looking up slightly at his husband "anything you cook will be perfect" he flashed his husband an big fake smile before laying back down properly on the couch.

Yuuri sighed soflty but didn't question Viktor further, starting on dinner deciding on a warm vegetable soup. He smiled happily as he cooked, he couldn't wait until after the banquet, finally he wouldn't have to share his husband with skating. Once the soup was fully cooked Yuuri dished up and walked into the other room to give Viktor his.

He paused for a moment as he heard Viktor talking. "Daddy will be home soon. He's brought you a nice present for being such a good boy" Viktor smiled at the screen as he video chatted with Makkachin, the poodles greying muzzle was pressed against the other screen as he tried to lick his master.

Yuuri smiled as he watched his husband interact with the poodle, Makkachin would definitely be happy that Viktor would be around more now he was retired. The poodle whined softly as Viktor said his goodbyes and hung up, sighing as he placed the laptop back on the table "i hate leaving him behind" he said sadly, sitting up properly so they could eat.

Viktor was unusually quiet through dinner, only speaking to answer Yuuri as the younger chatted away trying to encourage his husband to talk to him. When he'd finished his bowl Viktor stood up and patted Yuris head as he went to the kitchen "that was great thanks" he said quietly, not really seeming like his usual self.

Viktor stayed in the bedroom until it was time to go to the banquet making Yuuri worry more about him "are you sure you ok?" He asked for the thousandth time as they walked up to the large room for the banquet. Viktor sighed "yes Yuuri I'm sure" he said leaning in to press a soft kiss to his husbands lips before opening the door and walking inside.

"Chatting and Laughter filled the room creating a lively atmosphere.

"hey Viktor. Yuuri"

The couple looked up to see JJ jogging over to them, champagne in hand. JJ had grown up a little in the past few years, he was a lot more modest about his skating and now when he congratulated his competitors he was sincere not just teasing them... unless it was Yuri, he still loved to tease Yuri.

"congrats on the medal Viktor" Jean congratulated the Russian "shame to here your retiring, the ice wont be the same without you"

Viktor gave a small shrug and smiled "thanks JJ, it would have been nice to get a gold for my last skate... I guess I just cant keep up with you youngsters" he joked. JJ laughed and sipped at his drink "any big plans for your retirement?" he asked

"I'm sure Yuuri and I will figure something out" Viktor answered with a shrug. Yuuri gave a small hum of agreement already having a few plans for the two of them - moving out and getting a place of their own, maybe start their own little ice skating school or open their own rink, hopefully they could adopt he loved the thought of him and Viktor becoming parents.

"JJ"

Hearing his name being called the Canadian skater looked over his shoulder and grinned "I should get going, the Missus is calling me. talk to you later" he called back at two as he ran back over to his wife.

Viktor hummed softly, grabbing a glass of champagne each for himself and Yuuri. The couple watched the crowd of skaters and coaches from by the door, half listening to other peoples conversations, they didn't really want to mingle just yet since Viktor want really in the mood to be answering 'why are you retiring' over and over again.

The silver haired Russian sighed softly to himself as he scanned over the crowd, a smile returning to his face as he saw his long time friend

"hey Chris, long time no see" he smiled happily as he approached his friend. "Viktor!" Chris hugged his friend tightly "oh my god how have you been?"

"getting by.. what about you? you didn't make it to the finals again this year" Viktor said with a small pout, he missed skating with Chris the Swiss skater always made things interesting. Chris nodded with a soft sigh "Ja, I've been helping my coach train up some of his new little skaters.. I've planning on announcing my retirement for the past two years..." Viktor frowned "whats been stopping you?"

Chris gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck as he answered "I've been waiting for you'


	2. chapter 2

Viktors eyes widened slightly "you.. you were waiting for me?".

Chris nodded slowly "yea... you've been a huge inspiration to me. You gave me the confidence to start my career" he looked away, a soft blush in his cheeks "I guess I wanted to end my career with you to"  
Viktor stayed silent for a moment before starting to laugh. The Swiss skater blushed darker from the embarrassment of his idol laughing at him "w-what's so funny?" He asked with a huff.

Viktor couldn't help but smile "you've been waiting for me? I've been waiting for you"  
"M-Me?... but why?" Chris blushed impossibly darker, wanting to know why THE Viktor Nikiforov was waiting for him to want to retire.

"You made the ice interesting" the silver haired Russian said with a shrug "you've made it fun, out of all my competitors your the one who has given me the most joy. I wanted to retire with you so I had that excitement until the end".  
Chris blushed darkly and laughed softly "I guess we both got our wish then"  
"I guess so" Viktor said with a smile, he reached over to the table behind them to grab them a drink each.

"How long have you been thinking of retirement?" The blonde asked curiously, sipping the champagne Viktor had handed him. The Russian sighed "only this year, I need to focus on my health I'm no spring chicken anymore. One bad fall could end my career, best to end it now on my own terms than be forced to retire later" Viktor spoke almost like he was reading it of a script.  
"have you been practicing that for the press?" He asked with a small smile. Viktor shook his head, frowning at the floor "I wish.." he mumbled "Yuuri's been going on and on about it for the past few years, after that fall in China I finally gave in to his pestering" he glanced over to his husband who had started to mingle with the other guests "I'd have skated myself to death if I had it my way"  
Chris frowned slightly as he glanced between Viktor and his husband "so.. you didn't want to retire?"  
"Why would I want to retire?" Viktor answered Chris' question with another question.

He sighed soflty and ran a hand through his hair "skatings been my life since I was a little kid.. so what do I do now I've stopped?" He looked to Chris, half wanting the blonde to give him an answer.  
The Swiss skater placed a hand on Viktors shoulder "your always welcome to come and visit me in Switzerland, we could have our own mini competition". Viktor laughed soflty "that sounds like fun" he said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Viktor adored Chris, so many rumours had spread about them over the years. Were they dating? Were they friends with benefits? Had they been a one night fling? He had to admit dating Chris had crossed his mind before he'd met Yuuri but the blonde was happy with his boyfriend at the time and he wasn't heartless enough to break them up.

Viktor looked over to his husband of three years and smiled "on the bright side I have more time to spend with my gorgeous husband" he spoke loud enough for Yuuri to hear, making the Japanese man blush darkly. Viktor laughed softly at Yuuris reaction, making the other blush darker and quickly turn back to JJ and Isabell continuing their conversation.  
"I'm glad you found someone like Yuuri. Your perfect for each other." Chris sighed wishfully. Viktor smiled weakly "you'll find your perfect partner I know you will. Who wouldn't want someone as kind hearted and beautiful as you." The ex Swiss skater looked to the floor with a soft blush decorating his cheeks "I think the nickname 'cum on the ice' Giacometti scares a lot of men away" he admitted with a small chuckle "they say it's a little to kinky for them"  
"Someday you'll find someone just as kinky as you" Viktor squeezed Chris's shoulder reassuringly.

The pairs conversation was cut short by Yuri wrapping his arms around their shoulders "hey guys how're we doing? Good? Good. Mind if I pretend to talk to you for a few minutes till JJ fucks off?". The elder skaters looked at each other and both started to laugh "what's he done to upset you this time?" Viktor managed through his laughter, wiping a tear from his eye, Yuri glared at the other Russian "The asshole keeps insinuating that Beka and I are a couple" He grumbled angrily "there is no end to the lectures I get from Yakov because of that rumour" this only made Viktor and Chris laugh harder at the younger skaters misfortune. Yuri stuck his tongue out at the two childishly.

The Russian punk hadn't changed much in appearance or in attitude, now at 5'9 he was only slightly shorter than Viktor, his blonde hair had grown to his mid back in the previous season but had been cut back to just below his shoulders by Yuri himself when Yakov commented on how much like a young Viktor he looked.

"It's a shame really, you'd make a lovely couple" Chris laughed softly, smirking at Yuri who just flipped him off "for god sake Beka's straight... and not my type" he added the last part before the giggling school girls could say anything else. Viktor laughed happily with Chris, Yuri just shook his head with a small smile "you two are impossible. I thought I was supposed to be the younger one here"  
"Your only as young as you feel" Chris grinned, tapping the young Russians nose making his grumble softly. "Any plans for what your doing next season?" Viktor asked Yuri curiously, just because he wasn't competing didn't mean he'd lost all interest.

The gold medalist pulled a face "ugh not yet. Lilia's trying to convince be Yakov to get me to wear a god awful pink costume so that the 'Russian Fairy' really shines through in the next program" he huffed, looking aside "she wants to make me more feminine and less.. well less me".

Viktor nodded and smiled "I gave no doubt in my mind that you will end up wearing pink. Lilia still has the old man wrapped around her finger" he said making Chris laugh more and Yuri pout "ugh that isn't the answer I wanted to hear" the shorter blonde grumbled. Chris bit his lip to try and stop any more laughter "pity, that's exactly the answer I wanted to hear" he sniggered earning a glare from the current champion.

The trio talked a little longer about nothing in particular, mostly the two now retired skaters poking fun at poor little Yuri. Viktor sighed happily and looked at his watch "wow. We've been talking for two hours" he laughed soflty, running a hand through his hair.

He grunted as his tipsy drunk husband pounced on his back "Viiiiiikkkktoooor" Yuuri giggled as he nuzzled the silver haired Russian lovingly. "Oh this brings back memories" Yuri sniggered, snapping a photo of the couple for blackmail later.

"Ummm.. I should probably take Yuuri back to the hotel" Viktor sighed not really wanting to end the night but Yuuri really needed to go back to their room.

Chris pouted and hugged Viktor gently "stay in contact ja?"  
"Of course I will" Viktor smiled, quickly kissing Chris on both cheeks "Do svidaniya" he called back to them as he headed to the door with Yuuri draped against him, making their way back to the hotel room.

* * *

sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I promise the chapters will get longer as they go

Do svidaniya until the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"you are a pain in my ass drunk" Viktor sighed as he struggled unlocking the hotel room door while Yuuri pulled at his arms, trying to convince him to dance

"com n Viiiik. Dansh wiv meeeee!" he slurred drunkenly. The Russian couldn't help but chuckle

"let's go inside then we can dance da?" Yuuri nodded eagerly as he was lead -dragged- back into the hotel room. Once they were inside Yuuri giggled happily and started to dance with Viktor with all the grace of a t-rex trying to make a bed "mmmmmh I luv danshim viv mi Viktty" he grinned drunkenly, Viktor rolled his eyes with a fond smile, letting his hammered husband pull him around the sitting area and dance.

They swayed around the room for about ten minutes, only stopping because all the spinning was making Yuuri feel sick. Viktor laughed softly as his lover lent against him looking very sorry for himself "come on love. Let's get you to bed" he said lovingly, petting Yuuri's hair as he lead the younger male into the bedroom.

Yuuri groaned as he stumbled beside Viktor, falling asleep as soon as he collapsed onto the bed. The newly retired skater rolled his eyes and shook his head, placing a glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table knowing just how bad his husband's hangovers were. He smiled softly at his sleeping lover before stripping himself down and slipping into bed beside him. He gently draped his arm over Yuuris waist as he fell asleep beside the love of his life.

Just as Viktor had predicted the night before, he woke to the sound of Yuuri vomiting in the ensuite bathroom. He yawned as he rolled out of the bed and grabbed the glass of water he'd left on the bedside table, heading into the bathroom to Yuuri "how are you feeling?" he asked softly, kneeling by the others side and handing him the glass.

"ugh.. terrible" he muttered, gratefully taking the water and sipping it slowly before resting his head on his arm and leaning against the toilet.

"never drinking again?" Viktor asked with a small teasing chuckle. Yuuri pouted and looked up at Viktor with a soft huff "no fair" he mumbled quietly.

The Russian laughed and lent down, kissing Yuuri's head "want me to get you some fruit from breakfast?" he asked, kneeling by his lover and running a hand through his hair. Yuuri shook his head, groaning softly at the thought of food "no… maybe later" he groaned quietly, rubbing his temples "how are you not hungover?" he asked as he slowly started to sit back up. The silver haired male shrugged "not sure. I don't really get hangovers" he answered, laughing at the glare he received from his husband "Plus you drank a hell of a lot more than I did last night"

Yuuri groaned again, closing his eyes with a soft sigh as he kept his head against his arm "what time do we have to be out of here?" he asked quietly. When he didn't get a response he slowly cracked an eye open and groaned realising Viktor was no longer in the room "Viktor?" he called out, his voice only slightly louder than the whisper he'd been using all morning "V-Viktor?"

Viktor quickly jogged back into the bathroom and crouched by his husbands side "I'm here baby" he said softly, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"wh-where did you go?" the raven haired boy asked quietly looking up at him with big eyes "I thought you'd left me"

"sorry my little piglet" Viktor apologised "I was just next door in the bedroom, packing" he

explained as he gently stroked through Yuuris soft hair "I didn't hear you calling".

"when are we leaving?" Yuuri asked as he lent into Viktors touches, asking the question he'd wanted to ask before.

"we still have a few hours yet" Viktor hummed reassuringly "I just wanted to get everything together before hand". Yuuri gave a small nod in agreement "give me a sec and I'll give you a hand"

"you should rest" the Russian ex skater spoke softly "remember last time you flew with a hangover?". Yuuri paled slightly at the memory, that had been the worst flight of his life, he'd never experienced air sickness like that before and hoped he'd never have to feel like that again. He nodded slightly and sipped his drink "I think I'll go back to bed for a little bit" he mumbled as he steadily got to his feet. Viktor let Yuri lean on him for support and helped him back into the bedroom, tucking lover in with a glass of water on the bedside table. He smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his husbands temple before getting back to packing.


End file.
